Ryouta Murakami
Summary Ryouta Murakami, a president of the school Astronomy Club, is the main protagonist of Gokukoku no Brynhildr. He is a son of Takachiho, who is the head of Vingulf, and an older brother of Murakami Yuuta known as Makina, who died in an accident in his younger days and got eaten by an alien. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | Unknown. At least 4-C Name: Ryouta Murakami Origin: Gokukoku no Brynhildr Gender: Male Age: 16-17 years Classification: A hybrid of a human and an alien, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Photographic Memory, Regeneration (Low-High), Flight, Telekinesis, Memory Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Energy Projection, Technology Manipulation, Invisibility (Can make his body but not his clothes invisible), Reality Warping, Can create black holes that sends whatever it catches to a higher dimension, Can create and manipulate antimatter, Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level | Unknown. At least Star level (Can destroy the Sun with ease) Speed: Normal Human | Unknown Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Unknown Durability: Human level | Unknown Stamina: Average I Possibly limitless Range: Melee Range | Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: Human Weaknesses | Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Perfect God - Ryouta allowed himself to be consumed by Loki, who before that had absorbed the Valkyrie and Grane and took the completed form. Thus, Ryouta was able to control the body of Loki himself and use all his abilities. *'Omnipotence:' Ryouta can use not only all abilities of Loki, but the abilities of all other Magicians known to his world, including: ** Ain Soph Aur: An ability used by Grane, it is "The Light that Rules Over Life" that can end all life on Earth by fusing all the cells of living beings together simultaneously. ** Antimatter Creation: An ability used by Mako Fujisaki, who was able to create enough to sink all of Japan in a single attack. ** Extra-Dimensional Black Holes: An ability used by multiple characters in the series, it creates black holes that send whatever they catch to higher-dimensional space. ** Foresight: An ability used by Kana Tachibana, it allows the user to see a person's bizarre death in the future. The events seen in the vision will play out completely if nothing is done to change the events that take place in it. ** Future Modification: An ability used by Skadi, it allows the user to project themselves into the future to make events happen with complete certainty, but doing so requires an incredible number of neurons, which can cripple the user. ** Magic Nullification: An ability used by Grane, it prevents Magicians from using their abilities for as long as he wishes and will continue even if Ryouta were to be killed. ** Memory Manipulation: An ability used by Nanami Tokou. By looking into someone's eyes, Ryouta would be able to create, overwrite, and modify a target's memories at will, but this can be easily averted by wearing glasses. ** Slashing: An ability used by Saori, Ryouta is able to instantly slash through anything in a six meter radius around him. ** Time Reversal: Another one of Saori's abilities, Ryouta should be able to use it to rewind time as far as one minute into the past. *'Managing the Edda:' Ryouta can control the Edda, an alien supercomputer hidden beneath the Earth which stores all information about events on the planet for the last several hundred thousand years. It can also be used to create a virtually flawless simulation of reality, in which one can live as if it were the real world. Key: Base | Perfect God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gokukoku no Brynhildr Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods Category:Teenagers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Supreme Beings Category:Tragic Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Memory Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Time Users